


Let It Go

by Lingkarano



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kikuromonth2017, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Week 5, kikuromonth
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingkarano/pseuds/Lingkarano
Summary: Kise memandang laut.





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fiksi ini.

Libur musim panas. Dan disinilah Kise Ryouta berada. Di tebing tepi laut. Cuaca sedang cerah dengan sedikit awan. Sinar matahari menerpa rambut pirangnya dan membuatnya makin berkilau. Berada di tepi laut menyenangkan. Laut yang terbentang sangat luas akan membuat matamu terbuka lebar. Suara ombak laut yang menenangkan pikiran. Suara kicauan burung camar. Angin semilir yang membelai rambutnya. Indah, sungguh indah. Kise jadi tersenyum melihatnya. Kise menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk menikmati aroma laut. Moodnya jadi terasa naik. Melihat laut yang lepas seperti ini, Kise jadi ingin mengekspresikan perasaannya yang tercampur dengan rasa frustasi. Kise kembali menghirup nafas lebih dalam lagi, kedua tangannya diangkat mendekati mulut, dan Kise berteriak lantang ke arah laut:

“KUROKOCCCCHIIIIIII KUDASAIIIIIIIIIII”

Biarlah laut yang lepas ini menerima ungkapan perasaan, keinginan, dan harapan terbesar Kise. Walau Kuroko pernah menolak ajakannya untuk pindah ke Kaijo, Kise masih berharap suatu hari nanti Kuroko mau menerima perasaannya.

Kise merasa lega setelah melepaskan perasaannya ke laut, pikirannya jadi terasa lebih segar, hatinya juga terasa plong. Kise tersenyum lebar dan membalikkan badannya.

“Baiklah, aku siap untuk bekerja.”

Teman-teman modelnya kaget dan mematung sebentar. Salah satunya berkomentar “Wow, Kise-san.”

Para kru yang sedang menyiapkan setting untuk _photoshoot_ juga terhenti sejenak karena keheranan mendengar teriakan Kise yang lantang. Well, kelakuan model kadang-kadang memang aneh biarpun tampang mereka rupawan. Para kru menggeleng dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan.

.

.

.

Di bawah tebing tempat Kise berdiri, ada pantai tempat Seirin dan Shutoku latihan spesial musim panas.

Anggota tim basket Shuutoku sedang berlari bersama di pantai.

“Hei, itu bukannya suara Kise dari Kaijo?” Takao bertanya pada Midorima.

“Huh, orang itu,” ucap Midorima singkat sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang baru saja retak.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari tim basket Shuutoku, tim basket Seirin sedang beristirahat setelah latihan basket di pantai.

“Kuroko, sepertinya ada yang memanggilmu,” ucap Koganei.

Kuroko sebenarnya mendengar dan tahu itu suara Kise, tapi Kuroko langsung kasih tampang datar dan tidak menghiraukan.

“Kura-kura dalam perahu, pura-pura tidak tahu, _kitakore,_ ” Izuki mengeluarkan pantun yang tidak lucu.


End file.
